


Love

by Tabz



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabz/pseuds/Tabz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity loves her crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

"Love keeps her in the air when she oughta fall down, tells ya she's hurtin' 'fore she keens. Makes her home." My captain said that. He was sitting there where Wash used to sit, hands lightly moving the controls that would tell me where to go. He was right. This was home. 

I've been a ship for many years. Mal and his crew were not my first and probably not my last. I've seen things, done things and been all over the 'Verse. I saw the war that Mal fought in, listened to the love Wash and Zoe made, held together when everything seemed lost, and cried when my pilot died.

I can't talk to the crew, not really, but Kaylee seems to understand me. She pets me, tells me what a good girl I am, and that only makes me want to try harder. People are fragile, they break so easily. I don't want any one else to be broken. Or leave. I miss Shepherd's nightly prayers. From Mal's quiet rants to God I think he broke too. 

I was happy when Inara returned, but I realized quickly that her return was not a happy event. Something was wrong. Little did I know how wrong it was.

Sometimes I wish I could talk to the crew. Comfort Zoe, giggle with Kaylee about her times with Simon, tell Mal that I'll always be here, but in a way, I think they know. Zoe cries when no one's looking and she rests her head on my wall. Kaylee purrs happily at me after she comes from Simon's bunk. Mal's looks are the deepest love you ever felt. Kind of like flying through the cold of space and entering atmo, the difference in temperature is amazing. That's how Mal's eyes are when he looks at me. I'm his home, his freedom.

One time, Mal and his captain friend were drinking rice wine and talking about their ships. It made me proud how Mal went on and no about me. Like I was human. Some humans don't know ships got feelings. If they knew they'd be nicer to us, 'cuz if you're nice we try harder. I maybe an old lady in the air, but I can still soar like a leaf on the wind. 

Wash. I miss him a lot. He made everyone laugh. Made me laugh with his toys and games. We both were broken that day on the blue glowing moon. Problem is, I could be fixed, Wash couldn't. I told you humans were fragile. 

Love is something this crew has in aces. Maybe we don't always have money, but money isn't everything. I've learned that from Mal. The only important thing is to keep flying.


End file.
